


my gaydar says he's whipped for you

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, aka minhyuk plays cupid, and mentioned characters, for his friends not himself, some short cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: In which Minhyuk has a gaydar and decided to play cupid.





	my gaydar says he's whipped for you

**Author's Note:**

> april's fool! my whole life is a fucking joke.

Minhyuk hadn't been to a party in months. With the assignments that kept piling up and the extra shifts he took for his part-time jobs, there hadn't been a time where he was free to lounge freely. But finals just ended around a week ago for everyone and Jooheon, being the best party host on their whole campus had decided to throw one to celebrate the occasion. Minhyuk decided to join because one, he was a great friend and it would be offensive for him to not attend Jooheon's party; and two, he needed to let loose after a few long months.

Jooheon threw wonderful parties. His parents were fucking loaded and they owned this big ass bungalow where they only used to throw parties. So Jooheon, being their only child had the opportunity to use it whenever he wanted to throw one for his friends. Jooheon was friends with almost the whole campus which meant that his parties were usually loud, fun and extravagant. That was why, when Lee Jooheon invited you to his party, you must show up because you most definitely will enjoy it.

Which made Minhyuk wondered why exactly that this skinny looking dude was just leaning against the wall, sipping the cocktail Hyunwoo had made from his plastic red cup. Minhyuk had stood here for nearly 30 minutes now but he hadn't seen the other male walking away from his stance. He was just, standing there, staring into space.

Someone sidled up beside him and Minhyuk removed his eyes from the other male to glance beside him. Hyungwon was there, face slightly flushed. Minhyuk guessed it was either from the beer they snuck in or from the heat. He guessed it was both, it was getting really humid here inside the bungalow. Maybe he would join the others at Jooheon's outdoor pool.

"What's up?" Hyungwon asked him, sounding slightly breathless like he had been running.

Minhyuk didn't ask where had he been running to, just shrugging his shoulders at Hyungwon's question. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Hyungwon asked him and Minhyuk couldn't see it but he knew Hyungwon had an eyebrow quirked at this. "That's unlike you."

"I _am_ doing nothing, okay?" Minhyuk replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why aren't you partying hard like the others?"

Minhyuk hummed. "Just don't feel like it."

"Lee Minhyuk? Not feeling it at a party? That's odd." Hyungwon commented.

"Shut up!" Minhyuk scoffed, lightly shoving Hyungwon and the other laughed. "It's just," His eyes wandered off towards the male from just now. "Look at that dude."

"Who?" Hyungwon asked, eyes following Minhyuk's line of sight.

"That guy wearing the black hoodie leaning against the wall with the drink,"

Hyungwon frowned. "Wonwoo?"

"You know him?" Minhyuk asked, looking at Hyungwon.

"Kinda." Hyungwon answered. "We share the same Literature class. I'm not that close to him but we've talk once or twice. He's cool. What's up with him?"

Minhyuk shook his head. "Nothing,"" He said. "It's just that, he looks kinda bored."

"Maybe he doesn't like crowds and parties?" Hyungwon guessed.

"If he did, why did he even bother coming here?"

"Maybe he got dragged by a friend? I know he's close with Jeonghan, it could be that Jeonghan drag him here." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk's lips pursed in thought. "Why didn't he just reject the invitation if he really didn't like parties?"

Hyungwon chortled. "He could be forced here. I know I was."

"I did not force you alright? You agreed to come willingly."

"Maybe," Hyungwon mumbled.

They fell silent. Conversations with Hyungwon usually didn't end up for long. But that was okay. It never ended in a bad note no matter how meaningless the conversation initially was. They usually never talk much, preferring the silence between them over anything else. Even with the loud music playing, the yells and shouts of the guests before them, it all became a muted noise as they get trapped in their own bubble.

Someone came bursting through the door, with a group of rowdy males around him. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, ripped jeans hugging his legs so nicely. Minhyuk knew him. He was Mingyu, a sophomore Minhyuk was acquainted with from his photography club. Mingyu was the perfect boyfriend material, as quoted by the female students on their campus. Too bad he wasn't interested in girls.

Minhyuk chuckled amusedly. His eyes fell upon Wonwoo once again. He didn't need to stare at Mingyu for long. He knew that Mingyu was tall and handsome, he got reminded of it every time they see and chat each other up at club meetings. He wasn't what Minhyuk was interested at the current moment.

Wonwoo wasn't staring at empty spaces anymore. He didn't look bored either, his fox-like eyes even had that glint of interest and maybe excitement. Minhyuk followed his line of sight and he found himself looking at Mingyu again. Oh.

_Oh._

Minhyuk turned to look at Wonwoo again. He recognized that piercing gaze somewhere. He had seen that glint in those eyes. And although it wasn't the same pair of eyes, a clear contrast even from the hundreds he had seen, he knew that gaze somewhere. The same emotions wafting through that gaze, the same passion that burn. The same feeling that was directed to one person.

"Wonwoo has a crush on Mingyu." Minhyuk whispered though it wasn't necessary with all the ruckus.

But Hyungwon heard him nonetheless and he stared at Minhyuk's side profile. "You sure?"

"Hyungwon, look at that gaze!" Minhyuk shout-whispered. "He has a crush on Mingyu, oh wow."

Hyungwon looked at Wonwoo and then at Mingyu. "He probably only thinks Mingyu is hot, I mean mood but like, are you sure he has a crush on Mingyu?"

"I am positive." Minhyuk said. "Watch. Hey Mingyu!" He shouted for the younger.

From the corner of his eyes, he could feel Wonwoo's piercing stare. The clear jealousy emitting from the other was almost laughable for Minhyuk but he kept it in. Mingyu glanced over to the source of where his name was shouted. Minhyuk signalled him over and the tall male excused himself from his group of friends before jogging over to Minhyuk.

"Hey Minhyuk hyung, Hyungwon hyung." Mingyu greeted them when he reached over. Minhyuk guessed that Mingyu was also acquainted with Hyungwon. It was hard not to when Minhyuk was basically everywhere with Hyungwon. "What's up?"

"Do you happen to know someone by the name Wonwoo?" Minhyuk asked.

Mingyu arched an eyebrow. "Weird question but yeah, we shared a class before, even did pair work together."

"Interesting," Minhyuk commented. "I don't mean to alarm you or anything but," Minhyuk discreetly glanced over at Wonwoo. He made Mingyu bend down slightly and tiptoed on his feet to accommodate their heights and whispered beside his ear, "I think he has a crush on you."

Mingyu quickly pulled back, ears burning a scarlet red. And it was cute, Minhyuk thought. This tall, big, handsome male who people thought was some bad boy with his leather jacket literally just blushed so brightly at the mention of someone having a crush on him.

"You think so, hyung?" Mingyu mumbled shyly.

"Think so? I know so." Minhyuk replied. "He's standing at a corner there and he's literally burning holes on my head with his jealous gaze. My gaydar says he really likes you. I can positively say that he's ready to smash your lips together and dick you down."

Hyungwon snorted at the word 'gaydar' and Mingyu's face continued to bloom with red. "Hyung," he whined.

"What? He really looks like he can take you now." Minhyuk retorted.

Mingyu rubbed his neck shyly. "Okay, but I actually have a crush on him too."

"Oh," Minhyuk mumbled. "Well isn't that convenient. Then why are you still here?"

"I thought he might not be interested in me," Mingyu trailed off.

"Oh dude, he's definitely interested." Minhyuk answered, reassuring. "You should go get him."

"And better do it soon. He looks like he's about to leave." Hyungwon commented at the side.

They glanced at Wonwoo and sure enough the male had turned his back away, preparing to leave. "Oh fuck, I better go." Mingyu said and walked away in a haste.

"Good luck, Mingyu!" Minhyuk shouted as the other disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you think they'll make out?" Hyungwon asked when it was just them again and the muted noise of the party still going on in front of them.

"Ten thousand won that they'll fuck." Minhyuk replied, looking at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "What's the use of betting on this when I, myself am not getting any dicks?" He said and Minhyuk laughed.

  
  
  


The end of a semester meant that he had less work assigned to him and more parties for him to show up at. But the end of a semester also meant that the beginning of a new one was just around the corner. With the 11 parties he had attend in the past two months, a short trip back to his home and then the long weeks of staying cooped up in his room binge-watching Netflix shows, he was very (not) ready to start the new semester.

Minhyuk returned back to college with double the amount of assignments and extra shifts shoved to him by his manager at the thrift shop. He was fortunate enough that working part-time at the thrift shop meant he got discounts on all items or else, he would have dropped everything and leave.

He slouched down on his seat in the café. It was another fairly busy day for him and for the baristas working here with the herd of college students coming in and out of the place. He stared at his opened laptop and decided that, he wasn't going to finish this anytime today.

"You good over there?" Hyungwon asked him, sipping on his Iced Americano.

Minhyuk had decided (or attempt to) finish his assignments at the café that became a hideout for college students to study or do their work. He had just finished one of his classes when he bumped into Hyungwon on his way here. The other male had asked him where he was headed to and wanted to tag along so he could also (attempt to) finish his assignments.

And now sitting in front of him was Chae Hyungwon, looking like he was at the brink of sleep when he already had two Iced Americanos for today.

"I don't think I can finish this assignment today." Minhyuk groaned out.

"Well, you can try to finish it." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk stared pointedly at him. "And _you_ should do that as well."

"I am!" Hyungwon retorted.

"Really? Because I don't think listening to ASMR videos is a form of research, Hyungwon. I could hear it through your earphone from here." Minhyuk snorted.

"It helps me focus, alright?"

"Sure it does."

Before Hyungwon could retort, someone pulled a chair from the table behind them and sat beside Minhyuk. Minhyuk glanced at the new intruder and nodded his head.

"Hi, Changkyun." Minhyuk said before turning towards Hyungwon. He was about to continue their argument, his mouth opened wide. He blinked once, twice before his head snapped back towards the younger. "You dyed your hair _blonde?"_ Minhyuk shrieked, the same time Hyungwon did.  

"Thanks for noticing, but yes I did." Changkyun said, crossing his arm in front of him.

"That's so random, what the fuck, why?" Hyungwon asked before Minhyuk could get the words out.

Changkyun sighed, slouching further in his seat that he almost buried his face into his hoodie. "Because I'm trying to get someone's attention."

"Who?"

"Jooheon?"

Hyungwon and Minhyuk said simultaneously. Changkyun looked at Minhyuk. "How do you know?"

"I just thought," Minhyuk paused. "I thought you have a crush on him."

"I do, but I never told anyone." Changkyun answered. He scrambled up from his seat, hands slamming the table occupied with their textbooks and worksheets. "Shit, is it obvious? Does everyone know? _Does Jooheon knows?"_

"Changkyun, relax." Hyungwon answered, pulling the other by the shirt. Changkyun fell back into his seat. "I don't think it's obvious. I didn't know. I think only Minhyuk thinks you have a crush on Jooheon. Is that right, Minhyuk?"

They turned their heads to look at him and Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so? I always thought you two were already dating?"

"I wish," Changkyun scoffed. "But I have this crush on him since like the last semester."

"That's cute," Minhyuk cooed.

Changkyun huffed, crossing his arms again. "He's cute." He mumbled. "He's really cool and cute and I don't know how exactly did I come to like my best friend but he," Changkyun sighed. "He really is someone I like and want to go on dates with."

"That's cute, Changkyun." Hyungwon commented. "And you must be really serious because I know you and you don't like going out yet you want to go on dates with him."

"Shut up." Changkyun glared at Hyungwon.

"Why haven't you confess to him?" Minhyuk asked.

"Because," Changkyun bit his lips, eyes casted downwards. "Because Jooheon is this cool dude who everyone adores and throws cool parties and I'm just, Changkyun. I'm just not on the same level of Jooheon hyung, I guess?"

Minhyuk's gaze softened at this. He reached out and took Changkyun's hand. "Hey, don't say that. Changkyun, you're an amazing person and I think Jooheon likes you as well."

"You mean as a friend?" Changkyun replied dryly.

"No, maybe even more than that. I've seen the way he looks at you," Minhyuk trailed off.

"Is this the part where you tell Changkyun what your gaydar has pick up from their interactions?" Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun peeked his head at them. "Minhyuk's gaydar?"

Hyungwon chuckled. "Minhyuk has this weird sensory thing where he can tell how much someone likes you or if your crush for them is reciprocate."

"It's not a weird sensory thing!" Minhyuk retorted, face flushed. "It's just a feeling, you know, when I glance at someone."

"You mean when you stare at someone?" Hyungwon asked, looking blankly at Minhyuk.

"How do you not get caught staring at someone?" Changkyun asked.

"Part of his gaydar power, I guess."

"Hyungwon, stop!" Minhyuk whined. "It's not some sort of comic book superhero powers, it's just, a feeling? Some kind of aura or vibe I get from a person. Also, if you were observant enough, you might notice something."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, whatever."

"Wait, hyung, tell me what does your gaydar tells you about Jooheon?" Changkyun asked, tugging at his hand.

"Well," Minhyuk started.

He thought about the times he had seen Jooheon staring at Changkyun during their friend meet-ups. The way Jooheon's eyes turned into crescent moons and the sweet, gentle smile directed at Changkyun. The way Jooheon's gaze softened whenever Changkyun giggled or laughed behind his hand. The twinkle in his eyes that sparkled more at the sight of Changkyun. The literal hearts he had in his eyes for Changkyun that Minhyuk thought he was imagining it at first.

"He looks at you like you are his world." Minhyuk said and Changkyun's face beamed a bright red. "He likes you, definitely. He looks so comfortable and happy whenever he's with you. He always have this smile on his face reserved just for you. He looks at you like he wants to cuddle you all night long, like he wants to leave soft kisses on top of your head, maybe on your forehead and peck you softly on the lips."

"Oh my god." Changkyun muttered. "I don't know if you're playing with me but that is the cutest thing I have heard."

"I don't think he's playing with you." Hyungwon replied. "He said some things about Wonwoo and Mingyu and it ended up being true."

Changkyun sat there, lips pursed as he thought it through. He raised his head to look at them. "Should I, confess to him?"

"I say you do what you want to do." Minhyuk answered. "But I don't doubt that confessing will have a better outcome."

"You're right. I'm gonna confess to him." Changkyun said, already set on his goals. He stood up, returning the chair from where he took it and took a deep breath. "Thanks hyung. I'll go now, wish me luck!" He said and rushed out the café.

Minhyuk smiled and turned towards Hyungwon, only to caught the other staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Hyungwon shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. "Just wondering if you have decided to play cupid for everyone now."

"I'm not." Minhyuk laughed. "But I'm just lessening their burdens and opening up their minds. Or in other words, I'm trying to make them wake the fuck up and realize their crush on each other."

  
  
  


The semester had been going on fine so far, then again, it was only the first month. Getting himself comfortable in the new semester meant that he had lesser time to hang out with his friends or time to head over to the nearest clubs. But that was okay, at least Minhyuk had Hyungwon with him.

They weren't from the same major and didn't share any similar classes but Minhyuk always found himself bumping into Hyungwon at the most convenient of places; when he was heading out of class, after his club meetings, at the usual café. He was really inseparable from Hyungwon, just like what their parents had predicted for them ever since they were children learning to make friends.

Minhyuk didn't mind it as much. Hyungwon was someone he was accustomed with, someone who he had been comfortable with since day one. There was no need for lengthy conversations, just them in their own world.

They were in the cafeteria, enjoying lunch before they head off to their next class. Minhyuk was asking him about his day when a group of males stood at their table. He raised his head up and recognized two of them as Mingyu and Wonwoo. He wasn't sure who the purple-haired male was.

"Hi hyung!" Mingyu greeted them, smiling brightly.

"Hey," Minhyuk greeted back as Hyungwon acknowledged them with a nod. "What's up?"

By the way Mingyu pulled the chair out and sat beside Hyungwon and how Wonwoo settled down beside Minhyuk with the other male sitting at the end of their table, Minhyuk knew it might be a long one.

"So, this is Junhwi hyung." Mingyu said, gesturing towards the purple-haired male. Junhwi nodded his shyly and Minhyuk gave him a warm smile. "You know how you said Wonwoo has a crush on me? And how it was true? And now the two of us are dating? Do you think you could tell if Junhwi's crush is reciprocate?"

Minhyuk blinked confusedly. "Excuse me, but what?"

"I heard about how you get these two together." Junhwi said, gesturing at Mingyu and Wonwoo. "And how you help Changkyun and Jooheon confess. I thought maybe, you could help me figure out if my crush likes me."

Minhyuk still looked confused and it was Hyungwon who snapped his fingers like he understood. "So you want him to test out the gaydar thing?"

"Hyungwon, stop calling it a gaydar."

"What? You started it first."

Minhyuk sighed, shaking his head. "I can help you but it's not like I know your crush." Much less you, Minhyuk thought to himself.

"Do you know Myungho?" Mingyu asked him.

"Your Chinese friend that just join the photography club?" Minhyuk asked and Mingyu nodded his head. "Well I know him but I can't say I'm acquainted with him."

"He's Junhwi's crush." Wonwoo said. It was the first time Minhyuk had heard from him and his deep voice sent tingles down Minhyuk's spine. "He was Junhwi's first friend in high school when he moved to South Korea. And naturally, Junhwi has a crush on his best friend."

"Wonwoo!" Junhwi whined. "It's not my fault that he's cute and attentive and how he has this slight accent when he speaks Korean even though he's been living here longer than I do. But that's okay because I still think he's cute and-"

Junhwi paused. Four pair of eyes were staring at him and he blushed a bright red. "I rambled about him again, huh?"

Minhyuk chuckled. "That's cute." He replied. "I don't know much about Myungho but I'll see if my gaydar picks up anything about the two of you."

Hyungwon snorted. "See? You call it gaydar."

"Shut up, Hyungwon." Minhyuk hissed. He turned towards Mingyu. "We have a club meeting tomorrow right?" He asked and Mingyu nodded his head. "Do you think you can come over tomorrow, Junhwi? Maybe pick Myungho up after club meeting, pretend you're taking him out for lunch or something. I want to see your interactions to see if I can get any vibes."

"That's fine with me since I have nothing going on tomorrow either." Junhwi replied.

"Good, that's settled then. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Minhyuk said and the three of them took that as their cue to leave.

"You're really going to take up jobs now, huh?" Hyungwon asked, looking at him. "Maybe one day you can start charging them for your service."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him. "I'm doing this in the name of love, Hyungwon."

Tomorrow came faster than Minhyuk had expected. After finishing his only class for the day, he head off to the clubroom where the meeting was held. Their meeting would start for another 15 minutes and Minhyuk thought now would be a great time to start his mission. He saw Myungho sitting by himself at one side of the room, fiddling with his camera and Minhyuk head over to him.

"Myungho, right?" Minhyuk asked and the other male raised up his head to look at Minhyuk. Myungho nodded his head. "I'm Minhyuk,"

"Ah so you're Minhyuk hyung? Mingyu mentioned you quite a few times." Myungho said. Minhyuk smiled at the other's accent, as Junhwi said, it was cute.

"Hopefully good things." Minhyuk replied with a chuckle. "Say, I was wondering, do you know someone by the name Junhwi?"

"Yeah, I do. Is there something wrong? Did he do something dumb again?" Myungho asked, voice laced with concern.

Minhyuk immediately shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that! I just, I saw him on campus. His hair is nice and Mingyu said you know him."

"Ah yeah," Myungho said. "He's a friend."

"A close one?"

"Yeah," Myungho said and Minhyuk noted the small smile on his lips. "He's a close friend. We've known each other since high school."

"You seem fond of him," Minhyuk asked carefully, not wanting to sound too direct.

"I am fond of him." Myungho replied. "He's kinda annoying but he means well. He takes care of me too and I appreciate that. He's a fun guy, kind but people sometimes take advantage of that. I hate when people does that. I wish he could be selfish once in awhile and think of himself."

Minhyuk nodded his head. "I'm sure he would do so if you tell him."

"I guess," Myungho mumbled as their club president entered the room.

They immersed themselves in today's meeting with Minhyuk casually chatting Myungho up again, asking him more about himself and occasionally about Junhwi. When the meeting ended, Minhyuk could proudly say that he had made a new acquaintance. He didn't get to say goodbye to Myungho when the other male rushed out of the room. Minhyuk could guess on why he was in such a rush especially since the club meeting went longer than usual.

When Minhyuk exited the clubroom, he saw Myungho and Junhwi not far from him. They were laughing about something, their face crinkling in happiness. Someone stood beside him and Minhyuk turned to look.

"So, did your gaydar pick up on anything?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk turned to look at them again.

He remembered the time Junhwi talked about Myungho. How he looked like he could ramble for days about the other male. The way he seemed excited at the mention of Myungho's name. He brought his mind back to his conversation with Myungho earlier. How Myungho sounded concern at the mention of Junhwi's name. How a small smile adorned his face as he talked about Junhwi. How he emitted such a happy aura from the mention of Junhwi.

"I'm going to text Mingyu later on," Minhyuk said. "And I'm sure Junhwi would be ecstatic at my new revelation."

  
  
  


After the few times his gaydar had manage to get his friends and their crushes together, Minhyuk found himself getting stuck in a whirlwind of couples. It didn't faze him as much when they asked him about a certain someone or if they came to him for love advices. Word had got out that Minhyuk was the campus' cupid and though the title was endearing he didn't think cupid would be happy to be jobless thanks to Minhyuk.

It did surprised him though when his roommate and one of his closest friend, Yoo Kihyun, came to him with a predicament.

"I think I like Hoseok hyung," Kihyun had said before Minhyuk got to sip on his Caramel Latte. Which Minhyuk was grateful for because if Kihyun did it when he was drinking, Minhyuk would have spit everything out again.

"You _think_ you like Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked him again for confirmation.

Kihyun sat there, blinking a few times. He shook his head. "I do like Hoseok."

"Oh, wow." Minhyuk muttered, leaning back against his seat.

He had seen people be in love, he had seen them outright denying it. But he had never seen someone confidently admitting to having a crush. It was an odd change, but a good one nonetheless. And this was Kihyun! A close friend of his who liked Hoseok, another close friend of his. This was quite a lot to take in.

"And you're telling me this because..?" Minhyuk trailed off.

"I don't know," Kihyun huffed. "I just, I like him. I realize that a few months ago but I never come to terms with it. But then, I saw him almost always and he's good, he's kind. He has a nice ass and a nicer hair. The feelings I have for him are so overwhelming I just, I thought I needed to share it with someone to ease my mind."

"So you came to me?" Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun flushed and it was surprising to Minhyuk. Because Kihyun was confident and stern. He wasn't one to go with his emotions or his feelings. He was a logic thinker. He used his brain more than his heart and it was amazing to see him blush when he talked about his crush. Love made people do amazing things.

"I just, I thought it would be a good idea." Kihyun stuttered. "What with you being the campus' cupid and all."

Minhyuk chortled. "Stop, don't call me that, I'm just Minhyuk who wants to see his friends happy and in love."

Kihyun smiled and it was soft and kind. "It's nice of you to do this for them."

"It's not like I want to, it happens naturally." Minhyuk answered. "Do you want me to do that with you and Hoseok too?"

Kihyun slumped down. He looked insecure, uncertain, on the brink of his tears and Minhyuk's heart ached for his friend. "I don't know. Hoseok, does he even see me that way? Does he think I'm cute or does he ever think about taking me out on dates? He's always been so nice to me but I also think he does that to everyone."

"Oh, Kihyun," Minhyuk cooed, holding his friend's hands. "I mean, yeah, Hoseok is kind to everyone but that doesn't mean he doesn't treat you differently. Maybe he treats you better than others. Maybe more special than you think about."

"It's hard to think of it like that." Kihyun replied.

"I'll try to help you out, how's that?" Minhyuk offered.

Kihyun shook his head. "I don't want you to be our middle man, Minhyuk. I want to deal with my feelings alone." Kihyun said and Minhyuk knew Kihyun meant that. But he also knew Kihyun for long and if he already waited this long to come for Minhyuk, then. "But if you can give me some assurance. I'll be grateful."

Getting his gaydar to go off for Hoseok and Kihyun wasn't as hard as expected. In fact, he didn't even need to make it go off nor did he need to make another revelation. Because not long after Kihyun had come to him, Hoseok showed up next when he was discussing some plans with Hyungwon.

(It seemed that almost everything that happened will always have Hyungwon around. If Minhyuk had his gaydar, he guessed Hyungwon had the ability to reel in people with crush problems. It somehow worked, Minhyuk guessed.)

"What is it, Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked when the other had rudely interrupted his conversation with Hyungwon by plopping himself in between them.

"I like Kihyun." Hoseok said.

"Well, that's a surprise." Hyungwon commented.

Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon, an eyebrow arched. "Is it really?"

Hyungwon snorted. "Nah. I figure it out especially when you told me Kihyun likes Hoseok hyung."

Hoseok perked up at this. "Kihyun likes me?"

And Minhyuk knew it wasn't his place to meddle in their business. But Kihyun did said Minhyuk could give him that little reassurance. Maybe the assurance that Kihyun needed was by exploiting how much he likes Hoseok to Hoseok himself.

"Yeah, he likes you." Minhyuk said nonchalantly. "He said, as I quote, has a nice ass and a nicer hair."

"He said I have nice hair?" Hoseok asked, eyes shooting up to the recently dyed blonde hair and blue tips.

Minhyuk hummed. "That's what he said."

Hoseok smiling goofily. "Cute," he said.

"So is this the moment where you tell me you're going to ask him out on a date and rush over to do just that?" Minhyuk asked.

"Minhyuk, I can't do that!" Hoseok whined softly. "Kihyun is too perfect for me. He's so cute and small and he's _so smart._ I don't think he wants to end up with someone like me."

The things Hoseok said about Kihyun was almost the same things Kihyun said about Hoseok to Minhyuk a few days ago. It was adorable that his friends thought so of each other that made Minhyuk wondered how they didn't end up together sooner than this. When he thought about it more, he guessed that the reason why was maybe because these two were idiots.

"Hyung, don't say that." Hyungwon interejected. And Minhyuk thought that Hyungwon was probably so used to this situation that he decided to become Minhyuk's assistant. "You're smart too and I'm pretty sure Kihyun feels the same about you. He likes you."

Hoseok pouted and it was hard to comprehend that Hoseok was older than both of them when he acted this way. "Do you think he's gonna like it if I ask him out as my date to the play this Saturday?"

"Oh please, that nerd would be happy if you did." Minhyuk said.

Hoseok pursed his lips as he took out his phone. He typed out something on his phone and the three of them waited as Hoseok continued to stare at his screen. It took around 4 to 5 minutes later when Hoseok's phone rang with a notification and the elder quickly jumped up.

"He said yes," Hoseok said breathlessly. "Thanks guys, I'm gonna go see Kihyun now. Bye!" And he disappeared out of their sights.

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and the other smiled amusedly. "So, what is your gaydar's verdict?"

It was routine now. Ever since it first started, Minhyuk had blurt out to Hyungwon on what he felt about a certain couple. He talked endlessly about how he thought they would end up in. How everything would go well for a newly-formed couple and how he would wish them well.

"Well, my gaydar's verdict is really soft gays." Minhyuk said and Hyungwon laughed. "They'll have fun holding hands as they stroll around the park, probably kiss each other under the moonlight."

"Hoseok hyung looks like someone who would squished Kihyun's cheeks together and peppered kisses all over his face." Hyungwon commented.

"Oh he will,"

Hyungwon shook his head. "Cupid really found jobless, huh?"

"Please, it's not my fault that my gaydar just goes off for my friends." Minhyuk sniffled in a fake tone. "Hey, wanna hear one more of my gaydar's verdict?" He asked Hyungwon when he caught sight of Jooheon and Changkyun holding hands as they walked around.

"What is it?"

"This college is pretty fucking gay." He said and Hyungwon laughed heartily.

"You could say that again."

  
  
  


Some time during mid-semester, Minhyuk had learnt to get comfortable with his new schedule. He wasn't any less busy, instead he felt as if he was busier than ever. Which lead to him to have lesser time spend with his friends, especially Hyungwon. He met up with Jooheon and Changkyun at a cafe sometimes; greeted Hyunwoo in the hallways frequently; and saw Kihyun almost every day, now always with Hoseok hanging around their shared apartment.

But Hyungwon, it was hard to meet up with him.

They were in different majors, Minhyuk's classes mostly taking place at the east wing and Hyungwon's classes being all the way on the other side of campus. With Minhyuk busy taking up shifts at his part-time job and Hyungwon doing he same, it was near impossible for them to hang out like they used to. Although they didn't talk much whenever they were together, being with Hyungwon made him feel calm and at peace. Minhyuk regarded it as them being best friends since young.

Hyungwon visited him sometimes though, at the thrift shop Minhyuk worked at whenever he had the free time. Minhyuk appreciated the gesture because he knew Hyungwon hated shopping and going out. He tried his best to return the favour by going to Hyungwon's workplace. Well, he tried.

They texted frequently and Minhyuk made Hyungwon call him whenever one of them felt stressed just to talk with each other or listen to each other's fanning air over the static. Yet it wasn't enough for Minhyuk. He missed having lunch with Hyungwon whether in the cafeteria or outside campus but with their clashing schedules, it was hard to do so. So most times Minhyuk was stuck having lunch with Kihyun who shared almost the same schedule as he did. He wouldn't say it was the best, but hey at least he had someone to eat lunch with.

"How are things with you and Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked as they sat in the middle of the busy cafeteria.

The cafeteria was loud with the sounds of cutleries clanging against each other. But it was a good kind of loud. Hyungwon would like this type of noise, something about it being ASMR and good for the ear.

Kihyun hummed. "Okay, I guess? We haven't been going out much though since we're both busy."

Minhyuk snorted. "Yeah, but he's been spending his weekends in our apartment."

"Well, if you knew why did you bother asking?" Kihyun said, rolling his eyes.

"Just want to see if you admit on dirtying our couch whenever I go for work."

"I'm not _you_ , Lee Minhyuk."

"I do not know what that meant but I'm offended."

"Good, because that was the point." Kihyun replied. "How are things with you and Hyungwon?"

Minhyuk quirked a brow. "Hyungwon and I? Fine, I guess. I haven't seen him much, but we text." he said before shoving a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

Kihyun hummed. "I guess the two of you are just as busy as Hoseok and I to go on dates too, huh?"

Minhyuk choked on his rice. He coughed violently, patting his chest harshly. Kihyun eyed him worriedly as he handed him a glass of water. Minhyuk took it, chugging it all down his pipe and finally breathing normal again.

"Date?" Minhyuk exclaimed.

"Yeah, date." Kihyun said. He frowned. "What? You guys don't do dates?"

"Kihyun, I," Minhyuk swallowed. "Hyungwon and I are not dating."

"Oh," Kihyun mumbled. "Oh." He paused, letting the words sunk in. "Wait, what?!" Kihyun exclaimed, loud enough that the whole cafeteria paused in silence at his outburst. He coughed before settling back down and everything resumed as usual.

"You- you're not dating Hyungwon?" Minhyuk shook his head. "And- and Hyungwon is not dating you?" Minhyuk shook his head again. Kihyun slumped down in his seat, looking betrayed. "But I thought,"

Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at his sudden pause. "But you thought?"

"But I thought you two are dating. Hoseok thinks you're dating. Heck, I think the whole campus thinks you and Hyungwon are boyfriends, maybe already engaged or something." Kihyun replied.

"Engaged?" Minhyuk stuttered, cheeks flushed. "I, no! Hyungwon and I are just friends, best friends at most."

"But, you're always together-!"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at this. "Always together doesn't mean we're dating."

"But, but," Kihyun mumbled. "You guys look at each other with this, with this _look_."

Minhyuk scrunched up his face funnily. "What look?"

"This _look_. You know like, you care for each other. There's so much affection in your eyes it's literally just dripping everywhere. And it's not just affection, sometimes you guys look like you're _in love._ Hyungwon really looks like he loves you and it's not something I assume would be platonic love." Kihyun said.

Minhyuk blushed. "Hyungwon doesn't look at me like that!"

"Hyungwon doesn't look at you like what?"

They turned their heads towards the source of voice. Changkyun smiled at them, pulling a chair and sitting at the other edge of the square table. "What's up?"

"Changkyun!" Kihyun exclaimed, startling the younger.

"Yes?"

"Hyungwon and Minhyuk aren't dating!"

Changkyun gasped. "Wait? Are you joking? Hyung, April's Fool is over right?"

"I'm not." Kihyun whined, frustrated. "Minhyuk just told me they're not dating. Apparently they are 'best friends at most'."

"What?" Changkyun said, turning to look at Minhyuk. He looked scandalized, like he had been lied to right in the face. "That's stupid, you guys are best friends at least, engaged at most. Since we're still in college and I know that Hyungwon hyung is serious with his studies, but otherwise, I would say you two are already married for two years and owners of three puppies."

Minhyuk scoffed. "Hyungwon and I are not married! Or engaged. _Or dating."_

"Are you sure? Maybe you guys already sign your marriage certificates but you just forgot?"

"Kihyun, _I'm sure._ " Minhyuk retorted, staring pointedly at him. "I'm not dating Hyungwon, much less _married_ to him and same-sex marriage is still illegal in South Korea anyway."

"So you're saying that if same-sex marriage becomes legal, you will marry Hyungwon?" Changkyun asked.

"I, no?" Minhyuk answered.

"This is impossible." Kihyun said. "It's impossible that you and Hyungwon aren't dating. You guys look at each other like," He paused, gesturing wildly around them. "Like _that_."

Minhyuk groaned. "Like what?"

Kihyun shook his head. "I have no idea how the explain it. It's just _that look._ "

Minhyuk was starting to get frustrated at this. What were they even rattling about? Hyungwon and him weren't dating. They were just best friends. He turned to look at Changkyun who was softly humming, seeming deep in thought. Changkyun's head shot up, fingers snapping.

"Do you remember what you told me about Jooheon?" Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk frowned. "I think?" He recalled telling Changkyun that Jooheon looked at him like he held the world or something like that.

"You know how you said Jooheon looks at me like I am his world?" Oh, he was right. Minhyuk nodded his head. "Okay, yeah, it's something similar like that. But Hyungwon, he looks at you like you're his universe or something. His pupils literally expands whenever he looks at you. Gosh, Minhyuk, his eyes does this little twinkle everytime you guys locked eyes. Hyungwon hyung literally turns into the heart eyes emoji at you but also with those hearts floating around him emoji."

"W-what?" Minhyuk mumbled. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he didn't know why exactly.

"And," Kihyun interjected. "You look at him the same way. You practically _glow_ whenever he's around. And you smile so bright at his presence, you laughed so hard at his lame jokes. Whenever you gaze at him it's so soft and gentle, it's so full of affection. You're so in love."

Minhyuk shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe it's just platonic love for a friend?"

"If it really was just 'platonic love for a friend', why does Hyungwon always stare at you like he wants to intertwine your hands and kiss your lips?" Changkyun retorted.

"Hyungwon, looks at me like that?" Minhyuk asked, trailing off, his voice so soft like he was trying to process all of this.

And he was. He was trying to comprehend everything they said. Trying to remember all the instances that they have said. He was figuring out if what he had been doing, all the stares he shared with Hyungwon really meant something more than what he initially thought.

"He does." Kihyun said softly but sounding like he really meant it. "How come you have never notice this before?"

"I, I always thought it was _normal_." Minhyuk replied. "I never thought it meant something more."

"How does your gaydar picks up someone five metres away from you having a crush on their co-worker but never pick up on Hyungwon's quite obvious crush on you?" Changkyun inquired.

"I, huh." Minhyuk mumbled, slumping down.

Right, that gaydar thing he had going on. Changkyun had a point there. His gaydar was so quick to pick up others' crushes but not Hyungwon's crush on him. Heck, he didn't even realize _his_ crush on Hyungwon until Changkyun and Kihyun laid out the exact details for him. And with the way they said it, he was pretty sure this had turned into something more than a crush.

"I guess I was never aware of it?" Minhyuk said. "I don't know, I grow up with Hyungwon, we've been friends for so long I guess everything just seem natural? Like it was routine; hanging out, sharing comfortable silences, glancing at each other at times."

Staring at Hyungwon for almost a minute because he found the other male was ridiculously handsome today. Gazing at Hyungwon's plump lips because Minhyuk wondered how kissable was it, if it taste like the cherry chapstick Minhyuk made the other used because his lips were dry, if it will get swollen and plumpier when bitten into. Casually holding Hyungwon's hand because the weather was cold and Minhyuk forgot his gloves but also because Hyungwon was warm and he liked knowing the feeling of having Hyungwon standing beside him, grounded and _just there._ Calling Hyungwon late at night with some made-up excuses when he really missed Hyungwon and wanted to talk to the other even though they just met up hours ago.

And, _oh_.

"Oh wow." Minhyuk mumbled. He raised his head to look at his friends, eyes widen. "I _love Hyungwon."_  


 

 

Coming to terms with his feelings regarding Hyungwon was a lot to take in. As soon as he said the words to Changkyun and Kihyun about this, he had been in a daze the entire day. He had walked to hallways so lost in his soul and mind, only his body was there, working an autopilot. He was so out of it that he had to be stopped by a freshman, asking if he was okay.

And he said he was okay, just in love.

The freshman had looked at him weirdly, still concern as he shrugged her off that he was fine and continued the way back home. Minhyuk walked into his room, throwing his bag to the side. He sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at his wall. He did so for a few hours, just reminiscing the times he spent with Hyungwon.

And so softly, he whispered, "I love Hyungwon."

He whispered it a few times. From being unsure to saying it with certainly. From a quiet whisper to a louder volume. Until the words rand loud and clear in his room, through his ears and inside his mind. Then, he giggled. Small and quiet before it bubbled more and soon he laughed, so loud that Kihyun burst into his room to ask him what was wrong. To which he answered,

"I'm in love."

Kihyun threw the nearest thing he could grab his hands on - which was a soft plush toy laying idly on his chair - and Minhyuk couldn't bother to care. Because he was in love. He was in love with Hyungwon, with his best friend and wow. It felt very unreal that _it was so real._

It was probably neared midnight when the realization finally hit him completely. Yes, he was in love with Hyungwon but did that really meant Hyungwon felt the same? Sure, Changkyun and Kihyun said Hyungwon looked at him with that look. But did Hyungwon interpreted that look the same way Minhyuk saw it? Was his emotions for Minhyuk as strong as Minhyuk's for him? Was he _in love_ with Minhyuk?

Minhyuk started having a panic attack with all those overwhelming thoughts that he rushed out of his room and slammed the door to Kihyun's room opened. The other male was about to scold him when he saw Minhyuk's flustered and panicked face and he pulled Minhyuk to the side.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Minhyuk had said. "What if everything you said was just him being an attentive friend?"

"What if we're not in love?"

"Oh, Minhyuk, maybe it's not love." Kihyun whispered and Minhyuk's eyes widen again, scared and small. "But there's also something else. There's something there, Minhyuk. Something so pure and raw glinting in both of your eyes. It's there."

He didn't know what that meant. Didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But something told him he wouldn't know if he didn't try. And that thing told him that he should trust himself, enough for him to do something in hopes to find out what it was.  


 

 

Minhyuk took a deep breath as he fussed around the place for it to look spotless. He knew he shouldn't be _this_ nervous. Hyungwon had been to this apartment before, even stayed over a few times. He knew what the apartment looked like and because Minhyuk lived with Kihyun, this place had always been clean, not a fleck of dust anywhere.

But Minhyuk couldn't help but feel nervous. Because this was the first time he would spend time with Hyungwon after realizing his feelings. It also didn't help that this would be the first time they saw each other in a while since they were both busy previously. But a change in schedules had occur and seeing that their schedules aligned for once, they decided to watch movie together at Minhyuk's shared apartment with Kihyun.

Kihyun had left for Hoseok's to spend the night instead of the other way around, both for a change and to leave some privacy for Hyungwon and Minhyuk. And Minhyuk was grateful. The feelings he had for Hyungwon was newly discovered but it was so strong it could knock him down and he really want for it to settle down soon.

The doorbell rang once and Minhyuk quickly shot up from his seat to open the door. Hyungwon was standing there with his messy black hair, round glasses on the bridge of his nose and wearing a simple hoodie paired up with his sweatpants, in his arms was two big bags of Cheetos.

"That's unhealthy, you know?" Minhyuk said, gesturing to the junk food. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at this, but there was no heat to it, just a feeling of fondness at hearing Minhyuk nagged about his excessive intake of Cheetos and Minhyuk's heart fluttered.

He let Hyungwon in and the other immediately made himself at home. The blankets were already there, along with the pillows in case they fell asleep on the couch halfway through the movie. Everything was ready, leaving them to only pick a movie to watch. They picked a movie after Minhyuk was done whining about how much movies Hyungwon skipped through, giving dumb excuses on why he wouldn't watch them.  
  


("This?"  
  


"Watched it."  
  


"This?"  
  


"No, too gory."  
  


"How about this?"  
  


"Too boring."  
  


"This one?"  
  


"The first movie was better, next."  
  


"And this?"  
  


"No, I'm gonna cry five minutes into the movie."

  
"You know what? I'm done. Pick whatever you want.")  
  


They ended up watching a romantic comedy, which in Minhyuk's opinion, a way worse choice than all the previous ones. It wasn't halfway into the movie when both of them cringed, making them let out intangible noises as they hit each other from the toe-curling pick-up lines. The movie proceeded with little to none comedic scene and when the protagonists were confessing their undying love to each other, Minhyuk turned his head towards Hyungwon.

The other was still deep into the movie, his eyes never leaving the television screen. Minhyuk stared at him, the light from the TV shadowing his face. Hyungwon must have felt the stare at him as he looked back at Minhyuk. Minhyuk flinched slightly but didn't turn away, staring intently at Hyungwon.

"What?" Hyungwon asked, chuckling slightly.

It took Minhyuk a lot of courage, words playing through his mind and willing his heart to calm down. He swallowed the lump on his throat before he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Hyungwon looked surprise, almost as if he didn't expect the question. Because of course he didn't, they were busy watching a movie and here Minhyuk was, suddenly asking him if he could kiss Hyungwon. He was about to retract back that sentence when Hyungwon nodded his slightly.

"Yes," Hyungwon replied. "Kiss me." He said, as if to confirm with Minhyuk again that Minhyuk could kiss him.

And Minhyuk did.

Hyungwon's lips was so soft and so warm and surprisingly, he tasted like cherry. Their lips slotted together and it was perfect. Minhyuk cupped Hyungwon's face, deepening the kiss while Hyungwon pushed forward and they stayed there Minhyuk opened his lips, licking Hyungwon's upper lip, asking for entrance. The other complied, letting Minhyuk in to explore his mouth. And it was so warm, it tasted like the Cheetos Hyungwon was eating with a hint of Iced Americano he loved and it was so Hyungwon that he wanted more.

He pulled away even though he didn't want to because he needed to breathe. Hyungwon smelt like the lotion he used and a hint of Febreze because he liked to spray back at his place. It was suffocating but Minhyuk wanted more and so he asked.

"Can I kiss you again?" Hyungwon nodded his head and Minhyuk wasted no time in smashing their lips together.

He bit on Hyungwon's lips, hearing the soft moans let out by the other and Minhyuk couldn't help but groan a reply. He nibbled softly at Hyungwon's plump lips, finally getting to feel it, to taste it like he had been meaning to. Minhyuk let himself get lost in the kiss, soaking up everything that Hyungwon was giving him before they pulled away again.

Hyungwon was staring at him, eyes shining under the shitty lighting with pink dusted cheeks and he looked so wreck. And Minhyuk was right. His lips did get plumpier and swollen after a kiss. Minhyuk was about to say something when he saw Hyungwon's eyes widen. The other male looked panicked.

"I, I gotta go." Hyungwon said abruptly, startling Minhyuk. He grabbed his phone, leaving the half empty bag of Cheetos and an unopened one behind him.

Minhyuk didn't get the chance to stop him. He sat there on the couch, the same place he kissed Hyungwon as he heard the other exited the apartment, the door clicking shut behind him and Minhyuk was lost. He grabbed his phone, quickly pressing the call button of a familiar contact. It rang a few times before the other line picked up.

"Hello? Minhyuk? Is your movie done?" Kihyun asked him from the other side.

"I kissed Hyungwon."

"Oh." Kihyun mumbled. "How did it go?"

"He just left the apartment."  


 

 

Minhyuk hadn't left his apartment in - he glanced at the calender stuck to the wall - approximately a week. This wasn't much, there was a time where he didn't leave the apartment for a month, it would have been longer if they didn't run out of food.

He hadn't left his apartment in a week which meant he hadn't attend his classes for a week, hadn't been to work for a week, hadn't show up for club meetings for a week, hadn't properly wash in a week, hadn't charge his phone for a week. Had been a week since he kissed Hyungwon. And a week since the other left him confused in his own apartment after they kissed.

Hyungwon never called or texted after he left and even if he did after that night, Minhyuk wouldn't know. He had let his phone died and never bothered to get up to plug it to his charger. He didn't want to know what Hyungwon had to say, whether it was good or bad. He was scared to know so he rather not know.

When Kihyun told him that there was _something_ glinting in their eyes, Minhyuk really didn't expect a glint of panic which later lead to Hyungwon leaving him. _He didn't expect Hyungwon to leave him._ He would at least expect that Hyungwon would gently push him away, giving him that soft, apologetic smile and said he wasn't interested in dating Minhyuk. Maybe if Hyungwon didn't agree on letting Minhyuk kiss him and then returning the kiss to only leave him, would have probably been a better care for Minhyuk.

But Hyungwon let Minhyuk kiss him. He returned his kiss. He agreed for another. He was _into the kiss_. But then.

He left, Minhyuk thought bitterly.

Minhyuk had call Kihyun later on. The other rushed back home and Minhyuk explained what happened. Minhyuk cried a little that night. He wouldn't say he didn't expect that but he was angry that Hyungwon had plant that little hope in him.

Since then Minhyuk hadn't left the apartment, nor his room. He was going to stay here, just until he came to terms with his broken heart. It shouldn't be that hard.

(It should be. Because things with Hyungwon was not the same anymore. They weren't inseparable best friends now. They were the awkward best friends who kissed so passionately before the other had left.)

There was a knock on the door. Minhyuk quickly wiped away his tears before the door opened slightly and Kihyun peeked his head into the room. Kihyun smiled and Minhyuk smiled back.

"How do you feel?" Kihyun asked him.

"Slightly better." Minhyuk answered though he couldn't tell if he really was.

"That's," Kihyun paused, he glared at something beside him and Minhyuk quirked a brow at this. He turned to look at Minhyuk again and smiled. "That's great, Minhyuk. Anyways I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yeah, but I think you would probably hate it though." Kihyun replied. He opened the door and shoved something - or someone - into the room, slamming the door shut and locking the door.

The someone who Minhyuk recognized so well banged against the door. "Let me out, Kihyun!"

"No, Hyungwon! You stay in there until you sort your shit out. Until then, I'll keep you locked in."

Hyungwon sighed, leaning his head against the wall. Minhyuk stared at the other's back. Right, he forgot that his door could be locked from the outside. And great, Kihyun locked him in with Hyungwon. Hyungwon turned around to look at him and Minhyuk glared.

"What do you want, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk hissed.

Hyungwon sighed. "Look, Kihyun drag me here."

"Yeah, I know. Of course you wouldn't come here because you actually want to see me. Why did Kihyun even bring you here? Isn't it enough that you break my heart once?"

Hyungwon winced. "Minhyuk, I'm sorry okay? We need to talk." he said. "I didn't mean to leave that night. I have my reasons."

"And what was your reason? You left your stove on back in your apartment?"

"No, I," Hyungwon sighed. "Minhyuk, I've liked you for so long and all these while I've been quietly pining over you. But I thought, I just thought, you weren't interested in me."

"I kiss you, Hyungwon. I must be interested in you at _some_ point." Minhyuk retorted.

"aokay, yeah, maybe you're right but Minhyuk I've liked you since high school, count how long ago that was? And you never reacted to all my hints for a while that I thought you really weren't interested so I was giving up. But then, but then you kissed me that night and maybe I malfunctioned a little that I panicked." Hyungwon inhaled deeply.

"I panicked and I got scared. I was scared that you were playing with me because you were so hung up with the gaydar thing so I left. Kihyun came to me, yelled at me for breaking your heart when you were already so in love with me and I thought, shit I messed up. So here I am, to apologize for that night."

Minhyuk looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "Only to apologize?"

Hyungwon made a noise. "And maybe to make you my boyfriend?"

"Take me out on a date at least before making me your boyfriend. I'm expensive, Hyungwon." Minhyuk scoffed.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask me out on a date before kissing me. I'm not cheap either, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon with a gentle gaze. He smiled softly, stifling a giggle behind his hand. He stared at Hyungwon and he didn't need words for the other to understand that he wanted Hyungwon to come forward. So Hyungwon did, closing the distance between them as he tackled Minhyuk on the bed. Minhyuk giggled, embracing Hyungwon in his arms. He straddled Minhyuk's lap, staring into the other's eyes that sparkled with affection.

"Do you want to know my gaydar's verdict of you?" Minhyuk asked.

"Tell me," Hyungwon whispered.

"My gaydar says I'm so in love with you."

Hyungwon smiled and pulled Minhyuk closer. "Want to know my gaydar's reply?"

Minhyuk hummed. "What is it?"

"Me too," Hyungwon said and he leaned forward for a kiss.


End file.
